El reino de la luna creciente
by cairon-g700
Summary: Luna intenta crear un hogar para los pobres potrillos que dejó la guerra contra Discord, pero descubre que entre sus pequeños subditos encontrará lo que siempre buscó y siempre anheló aunque no quería aceptar, el amor pero su hermana sospecha de una rebelión contra Equestria, ¿que pasará? descubranlo en esta historia (basado en las canciones children of the night e hijo de la luna)
1. El principio del fin

**El reino de la luna creciente**

Yo, la princesa Luna de Equestria, tengo un gran secreto, algo qué ninguno de mis súbditos sabe (bueno casi ninguno)... yo cree un pequeño reinado secreto en las afueras del reinado de mi hermana, bueno en realidad no es un reino, solo es un pequeño hogar lleno de alegría y felicidad que me gusta visitar a menudo pues ahí se encuentran los pequeños potrillos qué ha olvidado la sociedad, que han sido abandonados cruelmente por quienes debieron haberlos cuidado mejor y qué lograron sobrevivir milagrosamente. Los primeros fueron huérfanos dejados por la terrible tiranía del despiadado Discord qué ahora se encuentra convertido en fría piedra, pero dejó una cortina de sangre y muerte por nuestro amado reino, al principio decidí hablar con mi hermana para no dejar huérfanos a los pobres potros y potras qué habían sufrido tanto, pero mi hermana se negó pensando qué podría afectar el equilibrio del pequeño reino qué apenas había salido del reinado del dios del caos, pero al no tener el permiso de ella decidí empezar mi propio lugar yo misma y tenía una idea de cual lugar sería perfecto para construirlo, aunque suene irónico pues solo se me ocurría que sería en el bosque Everfree... pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos, en realidad todo comenzó una noche de luna llena... una gitana deseaba ganarse el corazón de un corcel pero... temía al rechazo... qué yegua tan ingenua... en verdad no puedo creer como le concedí su deseo pero... por supuesto le pedí algo a cambio. Le pedí su primer hijo... y bajo las reglas de la antigua magia ancestral de la tierra ese potrillo nació de un blanco puro como el resplandor de mi luna. Si, el trato estaba hecho pero... nunca me hubiera imaginado lo qué sucedería después... aquel corcel pensó qué... lo habían engañado, y todo porqué no supo jamás el trato qué la yegua qué ahora era su esposa había hecho conmigo. Aunque hubiera querido no se lo habría podido decir pues las reglas de la magia lo prohíben... pero eso provocó qué la asesinara a sangre fría... tonta... todo lo qué sufrió solo por amar a ese semental, yo jamás tendré ese problema pues no me interesa el amor, lo veo como un sentimiento más y ya. Finalmente ese desgraciado asesino tomó al potrillo y lo abandonó a su suerte en el monte para qué muriera de una forma cruel y despiadada, me habría gustado asesinar a ese desgraciado pero... tenía que salvar primero al pequeño, me le acerqué y al verme se me encogió el corazón... solo pensaba qué algun día tendría qué decirle qué su madre había muerto y... por mi culpa, quizá me odiaría pero no podía abandonarlo a su suerte como aquel desgraciado.

-No puedes quedarte aqui... solo.- le dije mientras me acercaba a paso tranquilo, viendo como me sonreía y alzaba sus pequeñas patitas delanteras como intentando alcanzarme mientras yo lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de ternura, por primera vez... me sentí... feliz de saber qué al fin tendría un hijo, lo qué siempre había deseado.

Lo tomé entre mis patas delanteras sosteniéndolo junto a mi pecho mientras sentía como pasaba sus pequeños cascos por mi pelaje azul oscuro, sentía un leve cosquilleo en mi pecho lo cual me llenaba de felicidad, solo pensaba qué algun día ese pequeño me llamara "mamá" y sin poder contenerme acerqué mi nariz a la del potrillo y la froté suavemente, sentía algo nuevo qué nunca había sentido... ¿maternidad?, no lo sé pero si sé qué me gustaba.

Finalmente con el potrillo aun en brazos me elevé hacía el cielo en dirección al qué era nuestro hogar, el "castillo de las hermanas nobles" en ese lugar crié sin ayuda (bueno casi sin ayuda porqué debí secuestrar a un par de sirvientas para qué me enseñaran como cuidar a un potrillo y luego amenazarlas con mandarlas a la horca si decían algo de mi secreto... algo de lo qué me arrepiento un poco pero... no podía permitir qué mi hermana se diera cuenta de lo qué había hecho) a mi pequeño Shining moon, el cual creció rápidamente convirtiéndose en un fuerte semental pero... murió en la guerra, eso me destrozó y por eso también me sentí con la obligación de cuidar y proteger a aquellos qué han quedado indefensos en el mundo, no quiero perder a ninguno de mis súbditos y mucho menos después de qué los eh criado como si fuera su propia madre.

Así comienza la historia trágico de... mi romance con uno de mis queridos hijos, ¿como empezó todo pues les contare desde el principio para que comprendan el gran dolor qué me embarga por esta situación qué relato desde el calabozo en este simple pergamino, por favor si alguien lo lee quiero qué les digan a mis queridos súbditos qué estoy bien y qué no se preocupen por mi.

Todo comenzó cuando perdí a mi pequeño Shining moon en la guerra, si... según los libros de historia fuimos solo Celestia y yo las qué nos enfrentamos a ese desgraciado dios del caos qué causó tanto mal a nuestro amado reino... pero lo qué no dijeron es qué él no estaba solo... llevaba un gigantesco ejercito de todo tipo de criaturas y ponis corrompidos por su malicia, así qué para pesar nuestro debimos llevar a nuestras mejores tropas para combatirlo definitivamente y destruirlo de una vez por todas.

Para ese entonces mi pequeño ya no era un potrillo, se había convertido en un fuerte joven unicornio con una magia poderosa que asombraba hasta al más experimentado veterano de combate, sip adivinaron, lo enlisté en la guardia real, mi plan era qué se graduara de la academia y así poder tenerlo cerca, protegiéndome pero... ese fue mi gran error, él desobedeció una orden directa de su superior de no combatir en esa guerra y fue a pelear, fue horrible para mi recordar el ver su cuerpo inmóvil, sin vida cubierto por una manta blanca, su cara aun tenía una expresión de gran temor, debió ver cosas horribles en esa carnicería tan brutal... de solo recordarlo siento qué voy a llorar de nuevo, ¿como pudo desobedecer de esa manera?... pero recordar el pasado solo hará qué empiece a llorar y eso arruinaría esta simple hoja de pergamino qué tengo frente a mi, amarillenta y frágil qué me dieron solo para escribir mi ultimo deseo que... a pesar de lo qué piense mi hermana o cualquiera de sus consejeros es para despedirme de quien amo tanto... después de todo... seré ejecutada muy pronto y al menos quiero qué le entreguen este mensaje... mi amado... night flight, ojala y los dejen en paz como prometieron pero... lo dudo, es probable qué ellos también sean capturados y ejecutados como yo...pero al menos lo volveré a ver... quizá en las praderas eternas donde no hay maldad ni dolor, o sino en otra vida... donde podremos ser felices, o al menos eso espero.

Como les decía... mi pequeño potrillo había muerto de una forma cruel pero yo no podía hacer un escandalo ante los ponis, con todo el dolor de mi corazón resistí todo impulso de llorar, me hice la fuerte mientras todos veían a la "princesa de la noche" cerciorarse del numero de muertos pues ese era uno de mis deberes reales en ese momento.

Terminé con mi deber y sin siquiera despedirme me alejé rápidamente del lugar, ordené qué cremaran los restos del qué había sido alguna vez mi querido hijo... y también ordené qué guardaran sus cenizas, al menos era algo qué perduraría por la eternidad... como yo... después de ese día no volví a ser la misma, caí lentamente en una profunda depresión qué me quitaba el sueño y el apetito, no podía decirle nada a mi hermana, aunque sabía qué ella podría aconsejarme... tenía miedo de qué me castigara por mi pecado... porqué quizá para mi no lo fue... la muerte de esa poni fue su culpa, ¿no lo creen?... yo solo le concedí su deseo... solo le... concedí su deseo... al final me sentía tan sola qué no quería ver a nadie... mi hermana... a ella si qué la amaba todo poni pero a mi... yo no era más qué una figura parada a un lado de la asombrosa Celestia... eso provocó qué poco a poco la odiara y todo esto me llevo a... bueno seguramente todos conocen la leyenda de Nightmare Moon... en eso me convertí por ese terrible dolor y ese odio y envidia hacía mi hermana... pero mientras estuve encerrada en ese maldito lugar... qué es ahora mi astro... la luna qué debo o al menos debía levantar en las noches, me dió tiempo a pensar en lo qué hice y en lo qué podía hacer para ayudar a mis queridos ponis... debía hacer algo por ellos y por mi también, quería tener amigos... quería ser amada por mis ponis también, así qué al final no pude llegar a otra conclusión más qué... crear un lugar donde pudieran crecer felices, sanos y fuertes, también consideré en crear mi propia guardia real con aquellos potrillos qué rescatara, pero eso sería más adelante, por ahora solo diré como rescaté a aquellos potrillos y cree un lugar seguro para ellos, a espaldas de mi hermana quien no entendería mis motivos... igual qué en estos momentos.

Era una noche tranquila qué yo había traído al levantar la luna al mismo tiempo qué mi hermana bajaba el sol... estaba relevando a mi hermana de sus deberes reales pues a mi me tocaría proteger a nuestros súbditos bajo la sombra nocturna del manto de estrellas pero como el reino era tan pequeño no había muchos pueblos alrededor así qué empecé mi vuelo de rutina para verificar que todos tuvieran una noche tranquila y sueños pacíficos, era fácil para mi pues podía ver los sueños de mis súbditos aun estando despierta, las imágenes se proyectaban en mi mente mientras volaba sobre alguna casa y así podría entrar después a los sueños de aquellos ponis qué necesitaran mi ayuda y tratar de qué los superarán, pero no era tan fácil... pues solo veía en la mayoría de los pueblos sueños de potrillos preguntándose sobre sus padres, algunos incluso salían a las calles de noche a buscarlos y se rendían por el sueño, sus lágrimas salían aun mientras dormían pues intentaban alcanzar a sus padres qué solo se alejaban más de ellos. Sabía qué sus padres no volverían y eso me hacía sentir triste... me recordaba mucho a mi pequeño... él tampoco volvería pues ya estaba en otro lugar mejor... pero sentía deseos de proteger a todos esos pequeños qué sufrían tanto... así qué al terminar mi vigilancia aérea nocturna decidí regresar inmediatamente al palacio, no podía soportar seguir viendo aquellos ponis sufrir así y Celestia debía saberlo.

Volví entrando por una ventana amplia qué daba a la sala del trono y aterrizando grácilmente sobre el piso mientras miro con tranquilidad a mi hermana quien revisaba unos documentos sentada en el trono dorado qué representaba el día. La mire seriamente mientras me dirigía hacía ella.

-Hermana... debemos hablar por favor, necesito decirte algo importante...- hable con seriedad y decisión mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime, Luna ¿que sucede?, volviste rápido de tu vigilancia nocturna, ¿sucede algo?.- dijo Celestia quien apenas se había percatado de qué yo estaba ahí... ella siempre se concentra demasiado en una sola cosa.

-Hermana... necesito pedirte un favor... eh visto todos los pueblos de nuestro reino y hay varios en los qué hay miles de potros huérfanos, sus padres murieron durante la guerra pero eso no es lo peor, están en las calles, solos, desamparados y no puedo evitar sentir pena por ellos... permíteme crear una nueva colonia para poder protegerlos, te lo suplico hermana, ellos no merecen sufrir los resultados de esta guerra... solo son... potrillos.- le dije a mi hermana intentando hacerla comprender mis sentimientos pero solo se me quedó mirando sin expresión alguna, no sabía lo qué me diría.

-Luna... no te preocupes por ellos... hay orfanatos y seguramente pronto los recogerán... además si hacemos eso los pueblos no tendrán tantos pobladores y por lo menos los niños podrán contribuir a reconstruir los pueblos y cultivar el alimento, no te preocupes hermana, además no podemos permitir qué la delicada paz y equilibrio qué logramos en el reino se vea afectada.- cuando Celestia me dijo eso juro qué me dieron ganas de matarla... ¿como iba a esperar qué simples potrillos pequeños tiraran de un arado pesado o siquiera sean responsables de plantar semillas sin perderlas o jugar con ellas, ¡eran niños por el amor de Gaia!.

-Son niños hermana... ellos merecen jugar, crecer y divertirse... no podemos ponerlos a trabajar como si nada... solo te pido qué...- pero no pude terminar de hablar pues me volvió a interrumpir, como odio qué me interrumpan.

-Lo siento hermana, no puedo dejar qué lo hagas ya qué ellos son el futuro de nuestro reino y deben superar los resultados negativos de esta pos guerra, solo así se vuelve fuerte un reino.- no se qué demonios pensaba Celestia pero en ese momento empecé a detestar un poco a mi hermana mayor... y se suponía qué era la buena y bondadosa... ja!... si claro.

Me dí media vuelta y me alejé del lugar, no podía soportar la actitud de Celestia en ese momento ahora debía buscar una manera de llevar a cabo mis planes sin qué ella se enterara pensaba una y otra vez ¿quien podría ayudarme?... pero la mayoría de los ponis solo eran soldados o tenían profesiones humildes, no sabían nada de diseño y construcción de edificios... era raro pero casi no había ponis ahí qué supieran de eso y todos los qué sabían habían muerto en la guerra... ¿donde podía encontrar a alguien?... después se me ocurrió qué podría encontrarlo en algún otro reino, si. Iría en visita diplomática para establecer lazos con los pueblos vecinos y seguramente ahí encontraría mi arquitecto, pero primero debo convencer a mi hermana... que no será fácil.

Así volví al salón del trono y después de pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento le sugerí a mi hermana empezar a crear relaciones diplomáticas con otros reinos para evitar futuros conflictos, sobre todo en ese momento cuando eran tan vulnerables, ya qué Celestia y yo no podríamos combatir a un ejercito completo sin mencionar qué somos demasiado bondadosas para aniquilar a otros seres a sangre fría... si ni siquiera acabamos con Discord... pero bueno, al final fue más fácil de lo qué creí, ella aceptó mi idea y me permitió viajar como representante de Equestria hacía la legendaria región de los montes azules, donde una posición geográfica además de unas extrañas gemas incrustadas en la piedra qué formaban las montañas creaba un efecto de bellos resplandores azules en vez de qué se viera totalmente anaranjado y así parecían camuflarse con el hermoso cielo azul pero el mismo reflejo del atardecer creaba hermosas flamas qué parecía que midieran varios cientos de metros de alto, era algo único y en esa región estaba el reino de los dragones del cielo, ancestrales dragones sin alas qué volaban solo con el poder qué les confería su alma la cual estaba contenida en una enorme esfera qué destellaba un hermoso resplandor azulado como el cielo.

Se decía qué esa raza era muy inteligente y qué poseían tal poder qué preferían resolver sus conflictos dialogando pues poseían una antigua magia con el poder de destruir todo un reino si así se lo proponían, así fue que por medio de un mensajero real... una extraña pegaso con un defecto en uno de sus ojos cuyo pelaje era marrón y su crin rojiza pudimos ponernos en contacto con este reino, aceptaron generosamente nuestra petición y así emprendí mi viaje en un carruaje real custodiado por dos dragones guerreros de escamas blancas y pelo platinado con unos enormes bigotes largos qué casi abarcaban la mitad de sus cuerpos y cuyos ojos azules como el mar me miraban atentamente, me saludaron inclinando cortésmente sus cabezas.

-Buenas tardes señores, gracias por escoltarme a su reino, mi pueblo y yo se los agradecemos.- la cortesía era algo normal para mi pues desde pequeña, Celestia me enseño qué eso era primordial... pero yo simplemente la uso para socializar con gente rica e hipócrita qué solo ve a mi hermana y a mi como una oportunidad para volverse importante... los detesto... gente superficial... pero estos dragones no eran como yo pensaba... al contrario su inteligencia me asombró.

-No tiene qué usar falsa cortesía con nosotros su alteza... no somos superficiales ni tampoco valoramos las riquezas tanto como el conocimiento, por favor siéntase con la libertad de hablarnos como si fuéramos amigos, después de todo usted pidió audiencia con nuestro monarca...- en verdad qué me dejaron sin palabras, esos dos pero a pesar de eso me parecieron amigables así que decidí hablar con más naturalidad para evitar ofenderlos de algún modo ya qué eso solo nos traería problemas a mi y a Equestria, pero eh de decir qué sus voces eran... muy hermosas profundas pero con un leve toque agudo, se podía sentir su presencia solo escuchando esa imponente voz.

-Bien, seré yo misma entonces si así lo piden pero mi lenguaje no es tan educado cuando soy yo misma estan advertidos, así qué si digo algo qué los ofenda háganmelo saber.- les advertí a los dragones pues no tenía precisamente el lenguaje más educado del mundo además dado el hecho de qué no conozco sus costumbres podría decir algo ofensivo.

-No se preocupe su alteza, suba por favor.- y al decir eso una puerta se abrió de la nada... no sabía qué era eso pues era algo que nunca había visto pero parecía como si el carruaje fuera... invisible, ¿como era posible?, no lo sé pero lo averiguaría, así pues subí al carruaje qué por dentro era bastante amplio, podrían caber fácilmente ahí la mitad de Poniville.

Dentro estaba totalmente recubierto con... ¿pelo?, no sabía lo que era pero se sentía increíblemente suave al tacto y también los sillones qué más bien parecían camas pero considerando el tamaño de los enormes dragones no era extraño, finalmente después de observar toda la delicada decoración qué consistía en unas extrañas barras de luz en el techo qué iluminaban toda la habitación, con un... extraño aparato qué daba vueltas, sentía el aire circular desde ahí, así qué seguramente era alguna especie de abanico... y al final (no sé como no me dí cuenta desde el principio) estaba un enorme dragón de color grisaceo con un pelaje de un color dorado, sus ojos eran rojos y me miraban fijamente.

-Así qué... tú eres la princesa qué gobierna a los ponis eh... es todo un placer conocerte mi nombre es Tatmul, soy del consejo supremo del reino, es decir somos los qué representamos a nuestro pueblo, hay un rey claro pero él es solo un "slogan", solo un símbolo qué nos representa...- dijo tranquilamente con un tono de voz igual de profundo pero se escuchaba como la voz de un anciano pero me sorprendió mucho lo qué dijeron... ¿un reino donde la figura más importante no era su gobernante?, en verdad empezaba a sentir curiosidad por conocer ese reino.

-Si... mi... mi nombre es Luna, si lo desea puede llamarme así, es un honor y un placer el qué hayan aceptado formar lazos con nuestro reino, estoy segura qué ambos nos beneficiaremos de eso.- dije un tanto temerosa pues lo qué decía era una mezcla de formalidad frívola con un poco de mi propio vocabulario y no quería qué se escuchara falso, pero no sabía como actuar ante tan imponente ser.

-Bien entonces así será pero... no tienes qué ser tan formal, eso es señal de qué ocultas algo en nuestro reino sabes... pero supongo qué no conoces nuestras costumbre... así qué lo dejaremos así.- ¿eh? En verdad... ¿creen eso? Vaya qué seres tan extraños pero si son sus costumbres yo no voy a ignorarlas, como decimos... al lugar qué fueres haz lo que vieres.

-Lo... lo lamento es solo qué en mi reino creemos qué la cordialidad y el adular de manera elegante es parte de la diplomacia... me lo han enseñado desde pequeña así que no se responder de manera natural como ustedes... espero qué eso no cause problemas, si vine es para formar lazos de amistad y ayudarnos mutuamente.- finalmente Luna había dicho algo fuera de los "estándares diplomáticos" qué conocía.

-Muy bien Luna, eso es lo que quería escuchar desde el principio, tú corazón es noble y tus palabras sinceras y libres de falsedad, con gusto apoyaré la moción para formar lazos de amistad con Equestria, pero... aun detecto qué hay otra intención más, ¿te molestaría decirme cual es?.- este dragón ya empieza a caerme algo gordo... ¿como se dió cuenta de qué en realidad hay más de una razón por la qué vine?... creo qué puede leerme la mente o algo así... pero bueno no pienso contarle absolutamente nada de mi plan, no es de su incumbencia.

-Eso... es algo personal... no tiene nada qué ver con nuestras relaciones diplomáticas... así qué lo siento pero... no quiero hablar de eso...- tuve qué elegir mis palabras con cuidado pues a pesar de qué era un entrometido no podía faltarle al respeto, sino su apoyo probablemente me sería negado y eso era lo ultimo qué deseaba.

-Entiendo y como no detecto falsedad en usted se que dices la verdad, lamento usar esta habilidad con usted princesa pero queremos estar seguros de qué no planean una invasión a nuestro reino.- vaya una cosa más qué agregar a la lista... son precavidos... eso debo reconocerlo, y no parecen tener intenciones hostiles así qué creo qué esto irá muy bien para ambos reinos.

-Por cierto, ¿que clase de transporte es este?, por fuera no se ve absolutamente nada pero por dentro se vé como si fuera un salón de conciertos qué podría albergar a muchos ponis, ¿como es posible qué no se pueda ver?.- pregunte sin poder contener mi curiosidad pues era algo nuevo para mi.

-Lo qué recubre el carruaje es un acero muy especial capaz de potenciar cualquier tipo de magia o hechizo qué se le coloque, entonces solo creamos un sello mágico de invisibilidad y este metal multiplica el efecto de ese hechizo provocando qué se vuelva invisible, por eso nuestro carruaje no puede ser detectado y nuestros guerreros son tan veloces qué a pesar de llevar un carruaje de este tipo pueden maniobrar ágilmente y atacar a cualquier enemigo qué se aproxime.- eso si qué no me lo esperaba... ¿acero mágico?, ¿sellos de invisibilidad?, en serio estos seres son fascinantes, ya quiero aprender más de ellos.

-Interesante... emmm no entendí muy bien pero suena muy bien, quisiera saber más sobre su raza y tener un poco de sus conocimientos, sería realmente increíble.- ¿que más podía decir?, era lo qué pensaba en ese preciso momento deseaba poder tener sus conocimientos, creo que se harían grandes avances con eso, en beneficio de los ponis claro.

Así seguimos charlando tranquilamente, él me preguntaba sobre mi reino y yo sobre el suyo, así empezábamos a conocernos mejor, el reino de los dragones quedaba algo retirado, al menos un día se tardaba en llegar y eso si ibas volando, pero fuera de lo diplomático creo que él sería mi primer amigo en todo este tiempo aunque... siendo una raza tan... pacifica no podía asegurar qué no quisieran atacarnos, aun así solo esperaba qué todo saliera bien.

Finalmente nos acercamos a su reino flanqueado por las legendarias "montañas azules", estaba ansiosa por ver uno de esos extraños atardeceres que decían que eran irreales. El lugar consistía en siete fortificadas ciudades con forma hexagonal y ubicadas en un circulo concéntrico con la ciudad principal en el centro, a su alrededor se encontraban anillos concéntricos con campos de cultivo y canales de aguas claras y limpias alimentándolos, en total tres anillos con campos de cultivo y dos llenos de agua, era increíble, ni siquiera los grifos tenían construcciones tan avanzadas y al saber como funciona lo de la irrigación puedo suponer qué este sistema es muy efectivo, además esta alimentado por un río qué provenía directamente de una de las montañas así qué no había una mejor agua qué esa.

-Es... increíble, ¿como rayos construyeron algo así?.- ups creo qué dije una mala palabra... pero no puedo evitarlo en verdad me dejaron muy sorprendida, no tenía idea de qué fueran tan ingeniosos y con tanta inventiva, perfecto, con su ayuda podré edificar lo qué necesito pero primero a presentarme con el rey y con sus súbditos, primero lo primero pero... ¿como será su rey?, digo si son tan pacíficos e inteligente supongo qué su rey debe ser el mas inteligente y amable de todos, eso espero.

-Pronto descenderemos a la ciudad por favor intente no levantarse de su asiento, el viento a veces provoca una fuerte agitación y no quisiera que se lastimara.- esto si es el colmo, se preocupa por mi seguridad a pesar de ser de una especie diferente y de apenas haberme conocido, en verdad es una especie impresionante.

Un puente levadizo fue bajado rápidamente mientras el carruaje entraba sin problemas por la puerta aterrizando en lo qué parecía ser un enorme almacén vacío (aparentemente) y en cuanto se abrió la puerta de este baje un tanto ansiosa, los viajes largos me estresan un poco por lo cual no soporto estar sin estirar las patas, pero finalmente había llegado y pronto conocería a su rey.

Detrás de mi bajó el consejero real el cual se puso a mi lado, su cuerpo era en verdad inmenso y su mirada se había posado en mi, no sé porqué pero sentí como si pudiera ver mi esencia solo con esos ojos rojizos, dejó de mirarme un segundo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a resplandecer, empezó a encogerse ante mis ojos hasta terminar con un cuerpo no mucho más grande qué el de mi hermana Celestia, su cola se había vuelto corta también y había tomado una apariencia física más propia de un poni qué de un dragón pues todo su cuerpo se había encogido por arte de magia.

-Increíble... ¿como hiciste eso?.- pregunté con una clara expresión de asombro en mi rostro, ahora si había llegado al limite de pensar ¿ahora qué más pasará? Y ¿que más podrán hacer estos seres?, estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

-Estas ciudades tienen un sello mágico en sus cimientos por lo cual nuestro cuerpo adopta una forma más compacta para poder ocupar menos espacio en nuestros hogares pero en el exterior tomamos nuestra verdadera forma pues nos es más conveniente por si tenemos qué repeler un ataque enemigo.- interesante en verdad muy ingenioso por su tamaño pensé qué vivirían en casas enormes pero al ver esto seguramente viven en un espacio no mayor al de nuestros hogares, es increíble como se parecen a nosotros y no son como sus hermanos con alas agresivos y violentos... en verdad son asombrosos.

Finalmente Tatmul me condujo hacía el palacio real donde me esperaba su rey, todo era increíble, casas hechas de mármol blanco tan resplandeciente como el sol, una plazuela central donde todos los comerciantes (los cuales solo posaban sus miradas en nosotros y murmuraban cosas en voz baja... como detesto eso) colocaban sus puestos alrededor de una magnifica fuente hecha de mármol qué mostraba la figura de un imponente dragón con enormes cuernos como de ciervo y en su pata derecha sostenía una inmensa bola de cristal de la cual brotaba un continuo chorro de agua pero por más qué le buscaba no podía ver el canal del cual salía el agua.

-Qué hermosa estatua, ¿a quien representa?.- pregunté admirando los detalles de la estatua qué parecía haber sido esculpida por un maestro escultor pues los detalles eran impresionantes.

-Este es el cuerpo petrificado de nuestro ancestro, él fue el primero en proponer una sociedad avanzada y libre cualquier mal en este mundo, sin embargo su corazón se volvió malvado... así qué no tuvimos más opción qué convertirlo en algo inofensivo, su propio hermano tuvo qué ejecutar el hechizo con el pesar de su corazón y ahora... es nuestro recordatorio de qué el mal aun existe aun en el ser más puro.- demonios... ¿enserio es un ser viviente?... no puede ser... y su propio hermano lo convirtió en... esto no es posible, nunca pensé qué algo como lo qué me ocurrió a mi le podría ocurrir a otros pero debió ser duro para su hermano, hasta ellos han sufrido la presencia del mal en su reino, si... definitivamente nos parecemos mucho.

-Debió ser terrible para su hermano.- dije mientras acariciaba con mi pezuña la fría piedra y recordaba sin querer los años qué había pasado encerrado en mi astro, era tal la soledad qué aun cuando lo recuerdo perturba mi tranquilidad.

-Si... lo fue... y por tu expresión noto qué comprendes la situación mejor qué cualquiera... ¿acaso te sucedió algo así?.- diablos no quería qué se diera cuenta de mi reacción... pero ya qué, no tengo qué darle detalles a un entrometido.

-Si... algo así...- no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de tristeza pues aun las imágenes de aquellos dias de soledad volvían a mi mente.

-Bien debemos continuar, el rey nos espera.- me dijo aquel dragón colocando una de sus patas sobre mi hombro lo cual me hizo sentir mejor, al parecer lo juzgue mal a ese ser, es muy noble y tiene empatía para comprender el dolor de los demás, pero antes de qué siquiera pudiera irme del lugar el agua qué brotaba de la esfera se detuvo y parecía como si una tormenta se formara en el interior de esta.

-Espera un momento... pasa algo con esta esfera... no sé que es pero...- no pude seguir hablando, una imagen borrosa se formaba entre las nubes era... ¡yo!, ¿que demonios significaba esto?, no pude más qué seguir observando, después apareció un poni qué jamás había visto era un pegaso con el pelaje negro azabache pero... tenía algo peculiar, un ojo dorado y el otro rojo... su crin plateada como la luz de la luna, me quedé mirando mientras veía como nos besábamos con una enorme pasión, no era posible... digo ni siquiera conocía a ese pegaso... debía ser alguna broma de mal gusto pero antes de apartar mi vista apareció otra imagen, yo ¿encarcelada? Pero... ¿porque?, ¿que clase de maldita broma es esta?... estaba enfadada y mirando algo ofendida al dragón. Solo con mi mirada y levantando una ceja le pedí una explicación.

-¿qué fue lo qué viste en esa esfera?... fue algo malo parece...- inquirió aquel dragón al ver mi expresión pero no sabía si contarle o no pues ese calabozo podría ser el de este reino... no necesariamente tendrían qué suceder las cosas en el orden qué las vi en esa esfera, ¿o si?.

-Be... besaba a un poni qué ni siquiera conocía... ¿acaso no lo viste?.- le pregunté un tanto alterada pues no creía en el amor y ver algo así... lo consideraba una falta de respeto de su parte pero preferí no mencionar la otra visión.

- el alma de nuestro antepasado reside en esa esfera recuerdas... él seguramente quiso mostrarte lo qué te podría deparar el futuro y no... los demás no pueden ver aquello que se le muestra exclusivamente a otro ser, es una descortesía, pero no te confundas, el destino puede cambiar con cualquier decisión que tomes por eso nosotros no creemos mucho en las predicciones de nuestros sacerdotes.- ¿en serio?... mi futuro eh... si posiblemente terminaré en su calabozo... quizá me lleven a las mazmorras en vez de a ver a su rey... ¿pero porque? No tendrían motivos para hacer algo así... debo estar lista para escapar si es necesario.

-Entiendo... pero ¿porque a mi?... entendería si te mostrara a ti alguna visión sobre mi pero... ni siquiera soy una dragona...- pregunté bastante confundida pues era algo que no comprendía puesto que el ser de una especie diferente me hace ajena a su mundo.

-Nosotros no hacemos discriminación por especie, sexo o estatus social, para nosotros todos somos iguales. Por lo tanto tienen los mismos derechos y por eso sin importar de que raza seas si te paras frente a esta esfera y nuestro ancestro desea mostrarte algo de tu futuro así será.- vaya, nunca pensé que conocería un reino donde el estatus social o económico no fuera definitivo, este lugar sigue sorprendiéndome, pero mejor tomo camino al palacio, y si me encierran en un calabozo bueno encontraré la forma de escapar.

-Eso nunca lo había escuchado, generalmente quienes tienen más poder o dinero son los qué saben cada vez más y por lo tanto poseen el control de aquellos ignorantes que creen qué todo es paz y tranquilidad pero viven en una ilusión, pero sea como sea mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.- si... como mi reino... todos creen que Celestia es la más bondadosa pero se aprovecha de los ponis... solo para ganarse su confianza y luego quitarles lo que les corresponde por derecho, creo que estaban mejor con ese bueno para nada de Discord, me adelanté al percatarme qué el dragón se había quedado perplejo con lo que le dije pero pronto me alcanzó y tomamos rumbo hacía el palacio real.

A partir de aquel momento empezaron mis desgracias, cada paso qué tomaba me llevaba irremediablemente a mi destino qué por si fuera poco no fueron esos dragones los que me apresaron fue... ¡mi propia hermana!, ¿como pudiste Celestia?... yo solo quería... quería ser como tú, ya que tus súbditos en realidad nunca me han querido, pero no... tuviste que negarme mi único y más anhelado deseo, ahora desde esta celda yo te maldigo y espero que algún día sean tus propios súbditos los qué te traicionen.

**Hola queridos lectores, esta será la penultima historia que escribo y la haré en conjunto con Moonlight1006, espero que sea de su agrado y bueno esperamos sus comentarios si quieren dejarlos, ya no pondré notas de autor al principio pues les quitaría la diversión de leer la historia, disfrutenla.**

**PD: esperaré pacientemente a qué digan algo pero debo recordarles que ignorar a los demás es falta de respeto...  
**


	2. ¿Quién es el arquitecto?

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién es el arquitecto?

-¡No hermana! ¡Por favor no me hagas esto soy inocente! ¡Solo quería ayudar, solo quería hacer lo correcto! ¡De cualquiera lo habría creído pero nunca de ti, tú decías que era tu mayor tesoro, decías que me amabas, que jamás me dejarías sola de nuevo! ¡LO PROMETISTE CELESTIA! Gritaba la joven princesa mientras varios guardias diurnos la llevaban a la fuerza a la prisión que sería su última morada.

¿Quién diría que entablar amistad con los dragones fuera mi sentencia de muerte? ¿Quién podría si quiera imaginarse que aquella escultura acertaría? a veces desearía cambiarlo todo pero no puedo, solo me queda decir la verdad, mi verdad, la verdad sobre Celestia y de él.

- Escuche sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué se expresa así de su hermana? Según sabemos es una monarca compasiva, dijo Tatmul.

-todos sabemos aparentar Tatmul, mas ella veras ella se dejo llevar por los halagos y la falsedad de los ponis que solo la buscan para escalar socialmente, ellos la hicieron cambiar, ya no es mi hermana ella solo busca enriquecerse y ser admirada por todos y no le importa sobre quien tenga que pasar, dije con ira en mis palabras pero sin utilizar mi real voz de Canterlot, si lo hubiera hecho habría terminado en el calabozo.

- Valla parece que le guarda rencor.

- No Tatmul, no es rencor es solo que hay cosas que no apruebo en su comportamiento, pero aun es mi hermana y la quiero, además tampoco soy perfecta, nadie lo es así que solo me queda esperar a que un día ella recapacite y vea el error en sus actos, que tonta fui yo defendiéndola y ella planeando mi caída, no dejo de preguntarme ¿si el poder es tan valioso como para quitarle la vida a quien lleva tu sangre?

Flashback.  
-Celestia, oh ahí estas hermana, decía Luna ingresando al estudio de su hermana mayor, la cual estaba arreglándose para salir. –Celestia que estás haciendo prometiste que hoy pasaríamos la tarde juntas.

-Lo siento Luna pero eso tendrá que esperar tengo asuntos pendientes que necesitan de mi aprobación, pero te prometo que te lo compensare, dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermana menor para darle un beso pero Luna se aparto bruscamente.

-¡No Tia, esta vez no!, prometiste que pasarías la tarde conmigo y de nuevo me cancelas, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eras así.

-Luna somos princesas ahora ya no podemos andar libremente como antes ahora todos cuentan conmigo… digo con las dos para que los protejamos. Celestia se fue del salón dejándome sola nuevamente, que raro ¿no?

- esa noche caminaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerme cuando en el salón del trono vi un pergamino en el suelo, decía claramente.

Se solicita la presencia de sus majestades en la salón del consejo real para un banquete en su honor.  
Esperen un momento yo no sabía de esta carta, así que Celestia me mintió esa reunión era en verdad una celebración para ambas pero ella me lo oculto, así que salí volando a inspeccionar y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Celestia rodeada de ponis que la estaban alabando a ella y a sus días.

- ¿donde está su hermana princesa? Pregunto un poni terrestre marrón de crin y cola amarillas.

- ella estaba indispuesta, me pidió que la disculpara ya saben ella debe estar despierta en la noche para cuidarla y no puede estar despierta a esta hora.

- no entiendo alteza, su hermana podría ayudarla en las mañanas después de todo no hay mucho que hacer en las noches. Dijo un Pegaso celeste de crin y cola negras.

- Me gustaría pero ella insiste en hacerse cargo en las noche y no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión, No lo podía creer mi propia hermana ella mintió, me excluyo para quedarse con toda la atención, en ese momento algo se encendió en mi interior y eso fue Nightmare Moon.

No espero que crean en lo que escribo pero es la verdad, Celestia les ha mentido todo este tiempo, ella me oculto, me excluyo y cuando me revele, ella me envió a la luna por mil años, solo quería ser aceptada y tan querida como ella… no fue culpa de los ponis ellos creyeron que era yo quien me aislaba y esa fue la última noche que los vi ya que a la mañana siguiente fui exiliada.

-Celestia juro que algún día pagaras por todas tus mentiras y sufrirás el rechazo y el odio al que me condenaste y yo donde quiera que este estaré viendo como tu castillo se viene abajo, tal vez falle con traer la noche eterna pero me asegurare que toda tu mascarada sea revelada. Decía la princesa de las noches mientras golpeaba las paredes de aquella fría y oscura prisión.

-princesa, yo he escuchado historias terribles acerca del espíritu del caos, ¿acaso son mentiras? Pregunto Tatmul, bien debo admitir que metí la pata al decir esas cosas en voz alta y mas porque había ido a aquel lugar buscando algo y ahora corría el riesgo que todos mis planes se vinieran abajo.

-emmm… no se que habrás escuchado, pero Discord era no malo, era terrible su caos aunque fue inofensivo al principio termino por convertirse en una terrible guerra que le costó la vida a varios de nuestros queridos ponis, dejando no solo viudas, sino también huérfanos y eso es lo que más coraje me da.

-¿entonces porque se expresa así de su hermana? Como odio que se metan en lo que no le importa, pero debía pensar rápido.

- No me hagas caso es solo cosas entre hermanas, yo la quiero mucho y ella a mi (si como no) pero a veces tenemos ideas y pensamientos opuestos como nuestros astros pero siempre arreglamos las cosas.

Hable con serenidad tratando que no se notara de que estaba diciendo puras mentiras aunque también debo admitir que también he sido muy hipócrita con mi hermana además que les he mentido al ocultad la verdad.

En fin Tatmul y yo seguimos nuestro camino hasta que por fin llegamos al palacio de los Montes Azules, era inmenso mi castillo estaba por debajo de este primero que nada porque estaba hecho casi por completo de mármol lo que hacía que brillara como mi astro, en realidad ese lugar daba paz.

Entramos por una enorme puerta cubierta de joyas hasta que llegamos al salón del trono donde había un dragón Azul oscuro con cabello negro y ojos celestes que me sonreía amablemente.-Bienvenida princesa Luna, soy el rey Drakos. Su voz hizo eco en el enorme salón era casi como mi voz real de Canterlot.

-e… es un placer rey Drakos, muchas gracias por recibirme, dije amablemente claro sin sonar falsa, aunque aun estaba un poco aturdida por esa potente voz, ahora sé lo que mis ponis sintieron en mi primera Nightmare Night, con razón salieron despavoridos.

- por favor no uses títulos, aquí todos somos iguales puedes llamarme por mi nombre, dijo el rey con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, debo admitir que él me inspiraba una gran confianza.

-Muy bien… Drakos, pero le pido que haga lo mismo conmigo, dije sin vacilar después de todo no me gusta mucho que utilicen el termino princesa después de lo que hice no me sentía digna de usar ese título, no aun no debía redimirme primero.

- bien Luna y dime ¿Qué te ha traído a mi reino?

- veras mi querido Drakos, mis planes eran crear una lianza, más bien entablar amistad con los demás reinos. Bueno admito que eso era en parte cierto pues esa era mi escusa.

Drakos solo sonrió y se levanto de su trono y con un gesto con su garra me pidió que lo acompañara al balcón principal.

-Mira Luna mi pueblo ha sobrevivido y prosperado sin la ayuda de los demás reinos, pero eso no ha sido del todo bueno, pues no conocemos casi nada de lo que hay más allá de este lugar, estamos… aislados. Bueno si alguien sabe de estar aislada soy yo, supe que mi viaje no solo ayudaría a mis amados ponis, sino también a los dragones así que le hice una propuesta a Drakos.

-Drakos, te propongo un trato yo puedo ser su guía, puedo mostrarles que hay más allá de estos muros, no afectare su modo de vida, pero también me gustaría aprender sobre ustedes. Drakos me miro sorprendido, en ese momento creí que terminaría en la prisión pero fue todo lo contrario, el solo sonrió.

-Joven monarca de la noche, veo que tus intenciones son buenas y tu corazón noble, así que acepto, pero no seré yo quien te enseñe sobre este lugar eso lo hará mi hija. Bien esa no me la esperaba pero que mas da, era perfecto ya había dado el primer paso el segundo era averiguar mas sobre ellos y buscar a quien sería el arquitecto de la nueva colonia.

-Acepto, dije con una sonrisa en el rostro realmente estaba emocionada, luego Drakos le pidió a sus sirvientes que me prepararan una habitación, también mando a llamar a su hija la princesa Tiamant, sería la primera vez que nos veríamos debía dar una buena impresión ya que según me comentaron ella tenía casi mi edad.

Luego de un rato al salón entro una joven dragona color blanco de cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos.

-Hija mía te presento a Luna la princesa de la noche, Luna ella es mi hija Tiamant mi heredera. Ambas hicimos una reverencia yo sentía ahora mas intrigada al igual que la princesa que no dejaba de mirarme con ojos curiosos.

-Es un placer Tiamant, dije tratando de romper un poco la tensión.

-Hola que tal es un gusto conocerte, dijo mientras tomaba mi pesuña y la agitaba en realidad esa

dragona era muy enérgica su forma de ser me recuerda mucho a la amiga de Twilight ¿Cómo era su nombre…? A si Pinkie Pie

-Hija permíteme explicarte el motivo por el cual te llame, veras Luna ha venido a que Equestria y los Montes Azules se unan en armonía y como es limitado nuestro conocimiento sobre el mundo exterior y nulo el suyo por nuestro reino te he elegido para que le muestres el lugar y ambas puedan aprender una de la otra. Ahora si me disculpan las dejare un momento aun tengo cosas que hacer, pueden utilizar este tiempo para conocerse un poco, Drakos se retiro del lugar y un silencio de lo mas incomodo invadió la habitación, bueno es cierto que soy tímida pero tenía un deber que cumplir así que…

- Tiamant, como dijo tu padre me gustaría aprender algunas cosas sobre ustedes y será para mí un honor responder tus dudas. Tiamant me miro y sonrió

- muy bien Luna, vamos al estudio estaremos más cómodas y podremos hablar a gusto, ambas salimos del salón del trono bueno corrimos ya que la joven princesa tenía tanta prisa por responder mis dudas y preguntarme cosas que ni se dio cuenta de que me había dejado atrás, en realidad me recordó mi infancia cuando Celestia y yo jugábamos juntas mucho antes de ser coronadas princesas. Luego de esa carrera llegamos a un salón pequeño bueno para un dragón era pequeño, el lugar estaba lleno de libros, tenía una chimenea y una mesa con una tetera, 2 tazas y unos cup cakes de diamantes, ambas nos sentamos en unos cojines, bueno debo admitir que eran cómodos pero un poco grandes… no era de extrañarse.

-¿y bien Luna que deseas saber? Pregunto mientras se servía una taza de té.

- pues emmm… bien no sabía por donde empezar pero rápidamente llego a mi mente la imagen que había visto en aquella fuente. -la estatua… de allá afuera la de la fuente, me comentaron que a veces funciona como oráculo.

- eso es verdad, esa estatua tiene contenida el alma de nuestro antepasado y a veces te muestra las cosas que pasaran.

- ¿lo que el muestra se cumple?

- siempre, en ninguna predicción se ha equivocado o al menos que yo sepa, esto me altero un poco debo admitir, mas el hecho de que no sabía él porque me había mostrado eso.- ¿Dime Luna acaso el te mostro algo?

- si cuando llegue a la ciudad… me vi besando a un pegaso que nunca he visto, lo cual es imposible ya que nada esta mas lejos de la realidad. Es difícil decirlo pero yo no me había enamorado en ese entonces y no tenía planeado hacerlo, pues creí que mi vida inmortal me lo impediría y lo menos que quería, era ver morir a otro ser querido.

- que raro, normalmente no muestra imágenes de amor.

- ¿y que es lo que muestra?

- solo muestra dolor, por alguna razón el muestra las cosas malas que uno sufrirá, pero amor nunca, ¿dime es lo único que viste, no había alguna imagen dolorosa o perturbadora?

- bueno si pero eso no importa, pero hay algo que me inquieta, ¿por que me mostro esa cosas?

-veras Luna, él era el dragón más sabio que alguna vez existió en este reino, pero enloqueció y se dejo consumir por el odio, creo que por eso muestra imágenes negativas, el intenta fomentar el miedo y la desesperación para terminar con la paz de este reino pero nunca lo logra, siempre encontramos la forma de seguir adelante, dijo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la chimenea. Bien por alguna razón termine pensando en el rey Sombra, Discord y en Nightmare Moon, pues actuamos de la misma manera recibiendo un castigo similar. Además estaba un poco perturbada y mas el hecho de que al parecer lo que me había mostrado se cumpliría no importa cuánto intentara evitarlo, pero si lo que mostraba era dolor ¿por que me vi con aquel pegaso? Preferí no adentrarme más en aquel tema así que cambie el rumbo de las preguntas y decidí preguntar lo que realmente me importaba.

- ¿y dime como fue que tu pueblo llego a tener esta tecnología?

- pues tenemos varios dragones expertos en las ciencias y como envejecemos despacio, ellos pueden experimentar y avanzar en sus inventos sin la preocupación que la muerte se los lleve antes de terminar el trabajo.

- ¿y la ciudad quien la construyo?

-pues fue trabajo de un dragón llamado Amphipteres al menos las construcciones más modernas son de su invención.

- ¿y el aun vive?

- sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- pues… me intriga saber quién es el genio capaz de crear tal paraíso… es más seria fantástico si el considerara compartir alguno de sus inventos con Equestria… ya sabes para mejorar la calidad de vida y progresar, ya que en comparación con ustedes nosotros vivimos en cuevas. Mi comentario pareció hacerle gracia a la dragona que comenzó a reír y yo también con ella.

- Eso no sería problema para Amphipteres le gustan los retos, ¿pero como que tienes en mente?

- pues veras hace algún tiempo comencé un proyecto, este es crear una nueva colonia para albergar a los potrillos huérfanos de mi reino, pero necesito ayuda y ya que me comentaste de este arquitecto me gustaría que el llevara a cabo la construcción, aunque no sé si aceptara.

- pues eso es una acción muy noble y considerada, estoy segura que él no se negara y para asegurarlo iremos a verlo pero cuando mi padre le dé un descanso. En ese momento me sentía feliz mi plan estaba avanzando a la perfección muy pronto lograría mi objetivo pero debía apresurarme no contaba con mucho tiempo, la princesa luego me invadió con preguntas sobre Equestria, yo le hable de los elementos de la armonía de cómo eran las ciudades y los ponis con lujo de detalles, hasta que fue hora de raer la noche. Como siempre eleve la luna y coloque las estrellas pero esta vez en compañía de Drakos y Tiamant, ellos agradecieron el esfuerzo y se retiraron a dormir, yo me quede un rato despierta pero algo me inquietaba así que salí a caminar y llegue exactamente a donde estaba esa estatua.

-si realmente eres sabio debes saber quién soy y lo que hice, pero te advierto algo esta vez fallaras, cuando dije esto vi como en la esfera se veía una imagen era solo fuego, no entendí que estaba diciendo pensé que ya habría enloquecido y de eso se bastante yo casi me vuelvo loca allá arriba y eso que solo estuve ahí mil años, yo estaba molesta tal parecía que quería provocarme pero luego recordé las palabras de Tiamant, el solo quería sacarme de quicio y no se lo iba a permitir así que di media vuelta y camine en dirección al castillo, pero en eso estaba cuando pase cerca de una especie de restaurante, en eso recordé que con todo el interrogatorio de Tiamant no había cenado así que entre, aunque no sé si tendrán algo que no sean joyas después de todo son dragones y su dieta es 85% joyas.

Cuando entre al lugar me sentí de lo mas incomoda, pues todos me miraban fijamente obviamente jamás habían visto a un poni anteriormente, yo me senté en una de las mesas ubicadas en el fondo de aquel lugar y un dragón naranja de cabello café se me acerco yo pregunte que había de cenar especificando que no podía comer joyas, el solo me ofreció una ensalada mixta, gracias a los ancestros ellos cultivaban verduras para variar su dieta, después de cenar pague la comida con algunas joyas que llevaba, gracias a los ancestros que se me ocurrió ya que ellos no usan bits para comercializar, estaba camino a la puerta cuando un grupo de dragones se me acerco.

-disculpa eres tu la poni de la que nos hablo Tatmul? ¿La que eleva la luna y coloca las estrellas cada noche?

- emmm si soy yo. Bien ahora sé que las noticias corren rápido en este lugar me dije a mi misma.

- genial hace usted un excelente trabajo, emmm ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Luna, me llamo Luna. Si que era incomodo estar rodeada de tantos dragones pero eso quedo en segundo plano, pues yo era el centro de atención, ellos me apreciaban… jamás sentí ese calor, esa aceptación era increíble.

- bien Lu… no te importa que te diga Lu ¿cierto? Después de todo aquí todos somos amigos, ¡cierto muchachos! todos asintieron con la cabeza ante la afirmación del dragón que extrañamente se parecía a Spike bueno al menos en sus colores.

- no hay problema, ¿pero ustedes quiénes son?

- somos el clan de la media noche, trabajamos en el día en las construcciones del reino y por la noche ¡festejamos hasta caer desmayados! Todos gritaron emocionados yo solo me reí un poco, primero por lo divertido de la forma en la que hablo y segundo porque ellos usaban mi noche para salir a divertirse entre amigos

- me alaga que ustedes aprecien mi trabajo, dije con una sonrisa- pero… aun no se tu nombre.

- pero que modales los míos soy Amphipteres. En ese momento di gracias a los creadores no lo podía creer frente a mí el arquitecto creador de esa ciudad tan bella quería hacerle varias preguntas pero no me dejaron ya que cada uno comenzó a presentarse eran como 20 o 30 dragones en total, bueno para no hacerlo más largo hablamos un poco, ellos eran muy amables y simpáticos hablábamos como si tuviéramos años de conocernos o como amigos que se reencuentran luego de años sin verse, debo decir que en todo ese tiempo tuve una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, jamás me sentí más aceptada en mi vida y ellos me trataban como su igual, ninguno era como los aduladores ponis en Equestria era refrescante.

Durante las horas que me quede ahí logre convencer a Amphipteres de que nos viéramos al día siguiente para conversar, el amablemente acepto… con la condición de que lo dejara invitarme a un trago, bien normalmente no bebo pero que otra opción tenia así que acepte, luego de esa extraña bebida me despedí de los dragones y salí del lugar, estaba emocionada, no podía esperar al día siguiente, estaba tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo y de paso hice amigos nuevos, en definitiva fue la noche más feliz de mi vida.

**Hola mis lectores, aqui les traigo este capitulo pero este no lo escribí yo, lo escribió mi amiga Moonlight1006 a mi en lo particular me gustó mucho no se a ustedes que les parezca pero enserio se los suplico dejen un comentario al menos es decir a mi si quieren odienme pero ella no les ha dicho nada como para qué la traten como a mi, se los pido de favor.**


End file.
